MY BROTHER BILLY
by Anna Clara Snape
Summary: ONE SHOT. Um trouxa espera na plataforma 9 3/4 o Expresso Hogwarts na esperança de reencontrar seu irmão após a guerra de 1998.


**Disclaimer: Todos os personagens e universos ficcionais são direito de JK Rowlling, WB e Rocco. Também não sou, de forma alguma, detentora dos direitos da trilha sonora usada na história. Essa fanfic não possui ****nenhum ****fim lucrativo. Por favor, não me processem! Estou só me divertindo.**

**N/A: É a minha primeira fic com o próprio personagem narrando a história... então deem um desconto pela minha falta de habilidade rsrs**

**RESUMO: ONE SHOT. Um trouxa espera na plataforma 9 3/4 o Expresso Hogwarts na esperança de reencontrar seu irmão após a guerra.**

**MÚSICA: Billy don't play the banjo anymore – Leonard Nimoy**

* * *

A vida tem um estranho senso de humor. Ao meu lado, minha mãe murmura em meu ombro um choro baixinho e eu só consigo me lembrar de como, por anos, eu muito invejoso do meu irmão, sonhava com o dia em que eu pudesse esperar o trem na Plataforma 9 ¾ . E é exatamente o que estou fazendo nesse momento, mas agora sou adulto e faria qualquer coisa para ter meu sonho de infância de volta... juntamente com o meu irmão.  
Eu não posso pensar no pior. Tenho que acreditar que ele vai sair daquele trem e saltar no pescoço de minha mãe em um de seus abraços... como ele sempre fez toda vez que o ano letivo acabava, como toda vez que ele volta para casa.

_See the black wagon rolling along  
stop just outside our door.  
Heard my mother crying a mournful sound,  
Billy, don't play the banjo any more._

Mas como não pensar no pior quando percebi pelo jeito mais difícil que ele havia crescido? Um dia nós estávamos brincando no quintal de casa quando chegou nossa mãe acompanhada por uma senhora de aspecto sério e respeitável que entregou uma carta ao meu irmãozinho e passou muito tempo conversando com a gente... Daí começaram os livros de feitiços, as vassouras, as poções e até correspondências por corujas! Para mim, aquele mundo para o qual meu irmão fora escolhido havia saltado de alguma história de contos de fadas que mamãe contava para a gente... Até que um jovem forte e de olhos castanhos, mais ou menos uns 22 anos, bateu a nossa porta procurando pelo meu irmão. O rapaz parecia afoito e muito preocupado... quando encontrou meu irmão foi logo dizendo que teriam que partir para a escola... algo sobre um ataque e mais um monte de nomes estranhos e desconhecidos, mas que para meu irmão fizeram todo o sentido, pois ele subiu as escadas a toda e voltou um minuto depois, pulando dois degraus de cada vez, trazendo em suas mãos as velhas vestes negras com aquele brasão estranho de texugo e a vassoura que nossa mãe não podia usar para varrer a casa. Meu irmão olhou para nós e haviam lágrimas em seus olhos... antes que ele dissesse algo eu soube: aquele mundo que eu sempre quis fazer parte quando garoto podia ser mágico, mas não inocente. Meu irmão agora era um soldado partindo para um campo de batalha.

Finalmente as portas do trem se abrem e eu posso ouvir meu coração bater. Sob a fumaça que paira sobre toda a plataforma casais se beijam, amigos choram e famílias se abraçam... e eu consigo ver o garoto que veio até minha casa, ele tem arranhões por todo o rosto e olheiras profundas... ele pareceu me reconhecer e se aproxima:

- Eu sinto muito – ele disse tentando manter a voz firme e colocando a mão no meu ombro – Ele salvou muitos... ele foi um herói.

_Pockets full of money, bells on his chest,  
when they brought brother Billy home from the war.  
They said he was a hero, braver than all the rest,  
Billy won't play the banjo any more._

Não consigo dizer nada a ele. Sua mão deixa meu ombro e nos faz sinal para o seguirmos... Paramos. Olho ao meu redor e vejo macas no chão e lá estava ele... Minha mãe corre ao encontro do corpo de meu irmão e o abraça tão forte, provavelmente na esperança de trazer sua vida de volta.

_In my heart I can hear his banjo ringing,  
but my mind can only hear the canon roar.  
Can't help thinking: "War is a shameful thing."_

Uma sensação sufocante sobe à minha garganta. Aperto a mão inerte de meu irmão, sinto que um pesado silêncio começa a tomar conta de minha vida.

_Billy don't play the banjo any more.  
Billy don't play the banjo any more._

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: Pra quem não pegou as referências aos personagens: a senhora que apareceu na casa dos personagens da fic era a Minerva e o jovem era o Wood.**

**N/A 2: O irmão que morreu é Lufa-lufa em homenagem a uma amiga minha que ficou decepcionada por ter sido selecionada para essa casa no Pottermore... bem, essa fic é p/ mostrar que os lufa-lufas também podem ser importantes!**

**N/A 3: Além da temática óbvia da guerra, essa fic é pra criticar/fazer a gente pensar sobre a postura que muitos tem****quanto a insistência****em vincular "Harry Potter" com coisa de criança.**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS, POR FAVOR!**


End file.
